The present invention relates to a toy saucer launching and catching device which has a curved spring rod controlled by a trigger to launch a toy saucer into the air, and a lifting plate controlled by an auxiliary trigger to open an upper cover for catching a flying toy saucer.
In the game of throwing a toy saucer or disk into the air and catching it during its flying, a certain technique is required. While playing the game, much force shall be applied so that a toy saucer or disk can be thrown into the air as far and higher as possible. Therefore, it is not easy to those small children to play the game well. Further, while throwing or catching a toy saucer or disk, the finger may be hurt easily.